SonicZ16's FF Fabels: Chocobos' Merry Christmas!
by SonicZ16
Summary: A Christmas Special of the Fanfic: Chocobos' Tale!


Author's Note: There are two Chocobos in this Fanfic that were never introduced. First one can be seen in FF3: Quest of the Light Warriors Chapter 9. The other is a Blue Chocobo with a Black Headband and Black Monk's robe, And wears White Wristbands on his legs. Similar to The Monk's outfit in Final Fantasy III DS. Their Personalities and the Disclaimer are Below.

Kin: A Green Chocobo with Lenna/Reina's Summoner's Clothes. (Final Fantasy V) Likes Red Mage hats. Has all the summons, (Except Bahamut Of course) And loves to summon things. Similar to how Feather loves Pop-up-dueling.

Fist: The Blue Chocobo Mentioned in the Author's note. Acts like Nero from FF3: Quest of the Light Warriors. Is somewhat into Pop-up-duels, But not as much as Feather does.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chocobo Tales. Kuro and Fist are owned by me. Feather and Kin are owned by luigi400000. Sage is owned by PrincessAmi13. No stealing, K?

It was Christmas Day. All the Chocobo's were celebrating this day with Snowball fights, Decorating Tall trees, And huge Feasts. As for our group of Chocobos...

Kuro: (Sleeping inside the house)

Sage: (Getting a Tree to put in front of the House)

Feather and Kin: (Seeing who will win in a fight against Pop-up-cards and summons)

Fist: (Putting up sleds in front of a large hill)

...Not really as we expected... But still...

Sage: KURO! Get out here! We need your help out here!

Kuro: Huhwha...? (Walks outside)

Sage: We need cool looking Decorations! Use your warp powers to get us some!

Kuro: Oh, sure. (Uses warp to get exactly that. Causing some Chocobos to have not decorated trees.)

Feather: Oh, yeah? GO BAHAMUT! (Summons the card)

Kin: Well how about MY Bahamut!... Oh wait I don't have him... Well GO Leviathan!

Both: (Make that Rival stare you see in some animes)

Kuro: HEY Fist whatcha' doing?

Fist: AH! (Falls Backward onto a sled that's going down.)

Kuro: (Watches him slide for a bit, then uses warp to get him back up)

Fist: (Breathing heavily) Okay. What was it that you wanted to tell me?

Kuro: I just wanted to know what you were doing.

Fist: Well, I'm getting a sled race started. When they're all set, I'm gonna go call everybody and we'll go down this hill!

Kuro: Sounds interesting. (Gets an Idea) Heeeyyy... Do you know who's getting which sled?

Fist: Yep! Names are carved on the bottom.

Kuro: (Perfect!) Well, I bet you're tired of getting more and more sleds up here so...

Fist: What?

Kuro: You can take a rest if you want. I'll just warp the others up here.

Fist: Cool, Thanks! (Runs down the mountain and goes inside the house)

Kuro: (Okay, now to get this plan MOVING!) (Casts Slow on all the other sleds and Hastes his.) Haha! No one can beat me now!

Feather: Bomb, Self Destruct PLUS!

Kin: Sheva! Ice wall!

Feather: Grr... (Summons Tonberry) KNIFE!

Kin: Carbuncle! Big Guard!

Tink!

Feather: (Growls) Then how about THIS?

Sage: You fight like this Everyday! Give it a rest already!

Kin: Not untill there's a WINNER! Ifrit! Burning Hellfire!

Sage: ...

Kuro: EVERYONE! COME UP HERE!

Everyone else: (Looks at the mountain top)

Kuro: LET'S HAVE A SLED RACE!

Everyone nodded and gathered at the starting point.

Kuro: Okay. Rules are, There ARE no rules, do anything to win!

Everyone makes a confused face as the Race starts.

Feather: Well, if that's the case... Cactuar! Spinning needle!

Kin: Sylph! Whispering wind! (Blows away the Cactuar)

Sage: (Not here too...)

Both: (Rival Stare again)

Kuro: (Why am I not Winning?)

Sage: (Slides in front of Kuro and Waves the, "Dispel" Spell book in front of him.)

Kuro: (Makes an Angry Face) Hmm... Fire 2!

A tree burns and Falls over.

Sage: Life!

The Tree gets back up.

Kuro: Darn you White Magic!

FINISH!

Everyone except Fist: WHAT?

Fist: Well, I was the only one who didn't get into a fight so... I won!

Everyone else: (Looks at the ground)

Fist: Well, it's getting pretty Late, so let's see if we got any gifts today!

Everyone: OK! (Runs over to the Tree in front of the House)

Kin: Wow this tree is Bright!

Feather: It has so many lights!

Kuro: (Makes a smirk)

Fist: Well, let's open em' up!

Everyone Quickly Rips open the wrapping Paper covering their Present.

Feather: (Holding a 50 Card Pack) I Have all of these already!

Kin: Ooh! A Hat! (Wears the Red Mage looking Hat)

Kuro: Meteor!

Sage: Holy!

Both: (Make Battle stares at eachother)

Fist: Dark Claws! (Reads the Back) This is a model and Cannot be used for Fighting. Aww... At least they look cool.

And here ends our story. Merry Christmas To all, and to all, A Happy new Year!


End file.
